


Nier: Automata NSFW Short Story Collection

by 69O (ForgivenIndulgence)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgivenIndulgence/pseuds/69O
Summary: A collection of NSFW NieR: Automata stories.I take 2B9S prompts at any time. I am also interested in writing 2B6O (and maybe A2B). Have a prompt idea? Feel free to send it my way.Check each chapter for ratings and tags.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 20





	1. Table of contents

Check individual chapters for additional tags.  
This will be edited as I post more chapters.

1\. School AU - Teacher!2B x Student!9S - NSFW, Explicit. Requested by anonymous.


	2. After school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: School AU - Teacher!2B x Student!9S requested by anonymous  
> rating: NSFW ; Explicit  
> kinks: teacher/student ; gentle femdom ; (slight) age difference ; unprotected sex ; first time
> 
> I am not looking for critique, so please respect that. I hope you enjoy ♥
> 
> \-----

“Having feelings for students is prohibited.”

Like a mantra, she repeated the words over and over in her mind. Yet, recently this rule had become problematic.  
Her eyes came to rest upon the one that had made this rule difficult to abide by. Of course, he was already approaching her. With an enthusiastic smile, his words reached her ears.  
“Ma’am, I was wondering if you had a moment or two.”  
This was nothing out of the ordinary. Ever since he had joined her class, he had been very invested. Extraordinarily so. Never before had she experienced a student being so willing to take on extra tasks. At first, had she thought it was bothersome? Perhaps so.  
The countless questions she had answered had not been enough to sate this boy’s sheer bottomless curiosity. Neither had the discussions they had. Before she knew it, they had spent far too much time outside of class with one another.  
And, involuntarily, her heart had become attached.  
No matter how hard she tried to keep her distance, it was no use. He found a way to get her attention. Soon enough she knew, all her efforts to steer him away from her side, they were pointless. In the end she was trapped, as his teacher, with her undeniable feelings for him. She would be forced to watch him from a distance, watch him find a partner, and eventually graduate and leave her life forever. It stung. Her heart wanted to reach out, find out if there was any way he felt the same as her.  
No. Her mind knew this was unreasonable, even if she was not bound by that very simple rule, she was older than him. In no way would she be good for him. This realization had kept her up at night more than she liked to admit.  
Her pulse sped up with every step he took towards her desk.  
Yet, without flinching, her gaze met with his.  
“What is it, 9S?”  
The other students had long left the room by now, scattered as soon as she had ended the class. Being alone with him like this had her mind running. It was dangerous.  
That was when she realized today was different. Any other day he had already began babbling about what all he had questions about, or how much he enjoyed her lecture.  
Not so today.  
It seemed the young man was tongue-tied, mayhaps searching for the right words.  
She had been on high-alert, and yet, what came next still took her by surprise.  
“I was wondering if you’re currently seeing anyone, ma’am!”  
Her head scanned the area, before returning her attention to him.  
“I only see you.”  
He blinked. This wasn’t what he had expected, to say the least.  
“No, I mean… Ugh. Do you have a partner, 2B?”  
Her eyes, although barely noticeable, widened. This was not good, the way these events were unfolding, how would she hold back?  
“That is Ma’am, to you. And having feelings for school staff is prohibited.”  
It took all her might to stay calm, and even more to turn him down as swiftly as possible. This could not continue.  
“Ah-- Yes, I know that! But do you?”  
Of course he didn’t stop there, she should’ve known. For a moment she fell silent, trying to decide upon the best course of action. But, in a lapse of judgement, her lips betrayed her.  
“... No.”  
His face lit up almost immediately, his hands placed on her desk as he leaned forward.  
“I like you, ma’am! Please consider going out with me!”

This was all wrong. This shouldn’t have happened. Thoughts like those ran through her head.  
And still, her lips had connected with his, much to his and her surprise. Her slender fingers running through his silky, white hair, pulling him ever closer into the deep kiss they shared.  
As they parted, she could tell he was blushing up to his ears, yet he had a smirk plastered on his lips.  
“Is that a yes?”  
What a meaningless question. Her brows furrowed for a moment before her hands got a hold on his black jacket’s collar, pulling him down to share another deep kiss.  
All the desire she had felt the past 6 months, it was about to wash over him. It seemed he was more than fine with that, judging by the pleased look on his face.  
Upon breaking loose from their tender kissing, she stood up. She had never been much of a seductress. It seemed the direct approach would be fine, however.  
Her legs carrying her around the desk, until she found herself in front of him. Looking down into his light blue eyes, framed by his long lashes, she thought how beautiful he was. There was no denying that she wanted to have him, she didn’t want to risk sharing him with one of his classmates.  
Nimble fingers unbuttoned his jacket, almost hastily. The sound of fabric hitting the floor resounded in the otherwise silent classroom. Her breath grew heavy already. Though she had tried to stop herself from doing so, she had fantasized about a scenario like this many a time.  
9S, however, was much more active than she had imagined, his fingers, albeit clumsily, trying to unbutton her blouse when they came to an abrupt halt.  
“Ma’am, I… do you love me? This is my first time, so…”  
She had been just about to pull up his shirt when she stopped.  
Saying it out loud like that, she had never dreamed that she would one day.  
“Yes, I do, 9S.”  
No matter how short her sentences were kept, her tender tone was not missed by his ears. 

Unbeknownst to her, that was what had made him fall for her. How caring she was. Even now, in a situation like this, she was gentle. Her fingers running over his, now exposed, skin, it gave him goosebumps all over his body. Being with an experienced woman like this, it was far too exciting. Even better since it was her, the one he loved with all his being and more.  
After she had tugged on his shirt, he readily assisted in throwing it off into the distance.  
His fingers trembled with excitement, so much that it made it difficult for him to unbutton her blouse. Noticing this, her hands were placed on his, lovingly aiding him in his endeavor. 9S would have loved to appreciate the notion more, but her chest being exposed to him took most of his attention in this moment. The rest was used to scan the black, lacy bra barely covering her pale skin for ways to upon it. No matter how pretty it was, to him, there was nothing more gorgeous and exciting than his teacher-turned-lover, bare, without anything covering her.  
Once more, her hand grasped his, leading him to the center of her chest.  
So it was one with the hooks in the front, he noted, making sure to remember this for the future.  
After unclasping it, his eyes were drawn to her bare breasts. They were breathtaking, to put it simply. Slightly perky, looking to be about a B-cup, with a pair of cute, light pink nipples. His breath grew heavy. He couldn’t hold back, his mouth greedily finding one of them, sucking and prodding it with his tongue. It didn’t take long to get his actions rewarded, her mouth letting out a breathless gasp, before uttering a quiet moan. His eagerness not only earned him the sweet noises his teacher made, her hand soon coming to rest on the back of his head, lovingly brushing through his hair.  
Oh how he wanted her. He wouldn’t deny that he dreamed about being with her more than once. In fact, in recent days he had even started to fantasize in class. About having her seduce him, even about earning some ‘extra credit’. Though he realized that fantasy was more than unlikely. Now this all was reality, however, and her scent, her taste, it was far more enticing than her could’ve ever imagined.  
It was no surprise that he was hard, almost painfully so.  
His head pulled back, looking up at her.  
“2B, please…!”  
He noticed her lips curling into a simper, before her hand pushed his head back against her chest. Of course he wouldn’t deny her any of her desires, so his lips returned to their prior task, albeit with a low whine.

By now, she had led them backwards a little, her behind leaning against the edge of her desk as she kept the small man sucking on her breast. She knew well that there was no way she could keep him waiting much longer without it being cruel. Both to him, and to her as well.  
Of course this all had not left her unbothered either. It had been a long time since she had last been this wet, it was almost embarrassing. But she wanted him, she wanted her student, she had for a long time now.  
“Stop.”  
Her low voice commanded, to which the boy pulled back immediately. How endearingly obedient he was.  
“Watch.”  
An audible gulp could be heard coming from him as she undid the zipper on her skirt, letting it sink to the ground, revealing her black lace panties. 

They match, he positively noticed. She was so mature, he thought, but his thoughts wouldn’t stay coherent for much longer. Mere seconds later, he felt a gentle grip on his crotch, giving his boner a soft jerk before her finger traced the outline of his member’s head. His dazed eyes looked down, watching as she caressed him. Then unbuttoned his shorts and let them drop to the ground, alongside his briefs. Being laid bare to her like this was almost a little awkward, the way his erection twitched, wanting for more, as well as having her see all the precum dripping from its tip.  
But she didn’t seem to think it awkward at all. In fact, when he looked at her, her eyes gave him a tender, enthralled gaze. Never would he forget the way she looked at him in this moment.  
Once more her hand found its way to his shaft, giving it a soft squeeze before she began to massage it rather skillfully. It was at this point that his thoughts gave in to his bodily desires fully, his pants hot as he pushed his hips forward into her touch. But, just as he was getting closer to relieving himself, her touch suddenly stopped.  
“Ma’am-- 2B, more, please..!”  
Her knowing nod revealed that she was not going to deny him his release, but that she had other plans. After pulling back, her fingers were hooked into the sides of her underwear, pulling it over her ample bottom and past her thick thighs. Then, she lifted herself onto her desk, her legs spreading to give the young man a one-of-a-kind view.  
“I- Can I?”  
His last bit of conscious asked, after all he felt he had gotten far too lucky on this day. It didn’t take long for her to give him the confirmation.  
He took a step closer. The desk left her perfectly on his hip height. There were mere inches between his tip and her entrance now.  
A gulp. He was about to lose his virginity to his beloved teacher, the woman he had admired and loved ever since he first laid eyes on her.  
Her? She patiently waited for the boy to be ready, a soft simper ever-apparent on her lips.  
And then, he was ready. With another small step forward, his tip touched her wet folds, making him wince as the new sensation washed over him. More, he wanted more. His hands came to rest on her soft, squishy thighs, gripping into them as he thrust his hips forward, pushing himself in as much as it was possible with his size. So warm, and tight. It was a feeling different from anything he had ever experienced. It was so good he felt he was about to lose his mind. It felt like his thoughts, his body, they were both melting as he began to move in and out of her.

He didn’t last long. After she had felt his tip enter her, it took only about a minute or so for him to climax. Not that it mattered much to her. How warm his member felt inside of her, his cute little moans, they were all priceless memories to her. The endearing way he moaned her name in surprise as he came, the feeling of his cum filling her.  
Oh how she loved him. There was no denying anymore. From now on, she would learn to break the rule. Only for him.  
“I-- I love you, 2B..!”  
His voice was barely audible, soft as he struggled to keep himself pushed up after his orgasm.  
“I love you, too, Nines.”  
From now on and forever, she wanted to be with him. This was her life, her feelings. She would never give them up.


End file.
